Only Yours
by Only.Yours
Summary: When Zombie comes down with something even Worth and Lamont can't diagnose, it's up to Hanna and Conrad to find the cure. However, as the two hunt frantically for the solution, intimacy emerges... I don't own these characters!
1. Preface: I need you, Hanna

PREFACE

. . . (Zombie)'s Point Of View

Hanna...

Hanna, do you remember that one time when we were talking about the paper cranes? You had one, folded, in your hand, and you held it up, saying that if I didn't remember what kind of significance paper cranes had during the time I was alive, then we would make it mean something once more..

Remember? You said that it is believed that a thousand paper cranes can grant a wish. You had number one in your hand, right there. It starts today.

One of a thousand.

You left it on your nightstand. Still there was one, and only one. I don't think you remembered the night we had that conversation about the cranes. I don't think you ever noticed that sometimes I would take crane number one in my fingers, and I would remember.

I was usually pretty good at grasping perception of where I was and what was happening. Even when I was trapped in my own thoughts, I was able to hang in there until you sent that little crane... My guide...

But now, my grip has trembled and slipped. It's just like the time I was in my own thoughts, but I don't know what's happened. It feels the same, I'm still running in circles in some sort of maze, waiting for that crane to come, sometimes even trying to conjure up the guide once more, on my own... Am I dead?

I mean, I know I was dead before, but is this what Lee Falun felt like as a ghost? Is it like literally being trapped inside your head, a place you wish you knew better but you don't? I can't get out of here without you, Hanna. I really can't.

Where are you? Where is that little paper crane, leading me on, beckoning me to follow it? Are you dead too, Hanna?

I need you, Hanna Falk Cross. I miss you. Get me out of here, please. I can't stand being here, in the dark like this. I'm afraid I'm going to go insane like Ples Tibenoch, alone, in his big, tick ticking palace of the damned. That house with the oily blood everywhere. I can't bear to even picture it...

"This is what solitude can do to a man..."


	2. His Perplexing Condition

Chapter One- Conrad's Point of View

"Hey, Count Fagula," Doctor Worth snickered, smoke winding up from his cigarette. As I met his gaze, he sat on the edge of his desk, his lips curled into a crooked grin of pleasure. Hell, everything about him was crooked- his teeth, which were eased onto the surface of his death stick, which was evidently crooked as well. His fingers pulled it out of his mouth and he blew a cloud of smoke out from his slightly parted lips before he continued.

Well, actually, more like before I interrupted him.

"My name's Conrad Achenleck, _not _'Count Fagula'." The smoke drifted into my nostrils, and I couldn't help but submerge into a coughing fit. _Even though he's not technically a doctor, _I thought angerly, _He should know better than to chew up his life with those damn cigarettes_.

I could see Worth tense up, ready to lash out at me and start the usual quarreling, but he glanced back at the motionless body heaped up on the table in the back and relaxed, sighing, knowing that this wasn't the time for such. "As I was saying," He huffed, taking his eyes away from mine and crushing the cigarette in the ashtray. "Hanna's run off."

Hanna! Stupid me! Ever since the... _incident_... I'd forgotten about him.

I padded over to the zombie, the one who couldn't remember his own name. He was curled up on the hard, shiny surface of the operation table. His eyes were closed, _tight_, and he hadn't moved since yesterday. Worth had confirmed that yes, he was still just as alive as he had been before (however much _that _was), yes he appeared to be in a coma of some sort.

"And not just any coma." Worth had said as he'd shown Hanna and I the rune markings all over No-Name's chest and back. I didn't know a thing about runes, but I knew Hanna used them for his spells, and simply drawing them somewhere could do all kinds of things.

So just what had happened to No-Name?

Not even Lamont was sure, and none of us were there to wittness it. Apparently, he's walked out of the apartment he shared with Hanna during some ungodly hour of the night, saying he would be back soon. When he never did come back, Hanna went out to find him and found him unconscious in an alleyway behind the building, with those runes all over him.

Neither Worth or Lamont were able to work a miracle on him either. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't begin to theorize what had happened. Hanna hadn't said a word since for hours, which was unusual for the normally bouncy, off the wall redhead.

So when Doctor Worth told me that Hanna had gone off somewhere, well... I felt a pang of worry.

"I'm going after him." I stated flatly.

Worth had a new cigarette between his lips now, and the smoke was simply overwhelming. Vampires like myself aren't usually sensitive to these kinds of things, but my eyes were seriously watering.

"Aye, eh, come back soon." It was kind of odd hearing Doctor Worth _talk _to me, not scream or insult, simply talk.

I shrugged off the awkward silence that followed by shouldering through the door and into the night.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading what I have. Don't own any of these characters. Sorry that chapter one is a tad short, but the next one is Hanna's POV, and some chemistry starts brewing... but I won't spoil it 3


	3. All My fault

**Author's Note: **Alright, alright, I'll make this quick... I don't own these characters, etc., but I clarified that in the last chapter... SECOND, from now on out, the pervy yaoi-type stuff kicks in. If you don't like it, then shoo, I wrote this for people like myself who think that all the male characters in HINABN make it a goldmine for guy on guy action. The M-rated stuff happens later... and THIRD, since HINABN is still in it's early chapters, I apologize if I got any of the info about runes wrong. Stone doesn't mention how they are used yet. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Hanna's POV**_

They could tell me all sorts of things. People could say that I couldn't do anything about it, that I couldn't have prevented it. That I shouldn't be so hard on myself. But what happened my sidekick (so to speak) was my fault.

And only mine.

My memories of last night were blurry , those of a half asleep man. They were surreal, segmented by short intervals of slumber. No Name had waken around midnight, pulling on his trenchcoat and hat. The shifting, the pacing, the non-silence had all waken me up, and I watched his tall, slender outline bend over as he stepped into a pair of shoes. Just before leaving, he turned to stare out the window.

The moon was fat and full, the stars dotted across the night sky. The profile of his handsome face was outlined against the moonlight. I dosed off for a few minutes. When I came to, he was still there. He turned to me and said something about leaving for a while, but he'd be back before light.

I'd murmured something of a sleep distorted "Okay", I think. I'm not sure. But when I woke up the next morning and he wasn't back, I panicked. In my nightclothes, I hurried through the door of the apartment and tore out of the building, into the city. I'd combed the streets and alleyways surrounding the apartment building, looking for his familiar greenish skin somewhere. But yet, my sidekick was still missing.

I had only one option.

When studying the art of spellcasting, I'd learned one spell that was able to summon up objects, and even _people_, before your very eyes. It was very complex and I'd never tried it. There were also many dangers involved. For example, if I marked something a tad off, he could come back with three arms or no face or mentally retarded or something. Did I really want to take such a big risk?

Yes, I did. I wanted him back.

I whipped out my black marker and found a semi-secluded spot in a smelly alleyway a few blocks down from the apartment building. I found a patch of concrete and began to write. I wrote quickly, and when I was finished, I had something that looked like a foriegn language all over the ground. There were some formulas I had to work out as well, and they were a combination of elements unique to spellcasting and algerbra. The spell, I had learned, was always different. The formulas varied depending on what you were trying to summon up, where, what season it was, et cetera.

In other words, it was very complicated.

The moment I finished writing, the runes glowed disappeared, and soon, there he was. Unconscious. Rune covered. And you know the rest of it.

But when I went to Worth about it, I kind of left out the part about casting the spell. I'd just told him that I found him like that.

It'd been almost 24 hours until I last saw him. I reclined against the brick wall outside of Worth's office. I'd left unnoticed maybe an hour back. I just couldn't stand to see him, laying there, practically lifeless, yet not lifeless. I don't know what to call it.

"Hanna."

It was Conrad. He rushed towards me. His index finger, I noticed, was bleeding. He'd been anxious, then. From all the time I spent studying him, I had figured out that when he was unsettled in any way, his index finger would snake up to a fang that would pierce it, and his tounge would lap up the scarlet that dripped down his finger. It was like his form of nailbiting.

Sure enough, I noticed traces of blood around the corners of his mouth. It was... cute. In a way.

I've always had the biggest crush on Conrad. Something just drew me to him... I can't explain it. Perhaps it was his dark hair and snow-pale skin, a combination I'd always loved. His glasses brought out his elegant features, and I don't think he was aware how attractive some of his mannerisms were.

"You've got a little blood..." I motioned around my lips. "Like, here..." I licked my finger and grabbed his face, which caught him off guard. To tell you the truth, I was nervous as _hell_. I rubbed my index finger around the edges of his lips as he stood there dumbly. I moved in my face close to his, taking my finger around the different parts of his lips, focusing on his lips only, but also half-aware of the breeze huffing against the side of my face. It was freezing, but when I was with Conrad it was perfectly fine, as he made me feel... warm.

I was about to pull back and survey my work when he caught _me_ my surprise. "Kiss me, you fool..." He groaned, pulling my face back in and meeting for a kiss. I was dumbstruck for a second, but soon wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my jaw slightly and slid my tongue into his mouth. Was that a soft moan I heard from him just then? I think so. It was incredibly _sexy_.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me in, closer (I had quite the boner by now...). He pulled and pulled, over and over, like thrusts, almost. He was really posessive, taking control with everything, which I didn't mind at all. One of his hands took the edge of my shirt, about to pull it up. I really wanted to do this, and I could've, but...

I broke the kiss. "Not...now..." I breathed. "It's cold..."

Conrad let go of me, taking a step back and looking me up and down. He smiled. "Come on, let's get back to Worth..."

I'd almost forgotten about the Zombie case. But before all the stress and guilt could come back, Connor carressed my cheek.

I melted a little.


	4. We Merged, As One

**AN: Sorry about the lateness, but here it is. WARNING: Pervy stuff ahead, turn back if it's not your thing. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Conrad's POV

In the weeks coming, less and less progress was being made on the zombie case, until it seemed like we'd just given up all together on finding the cause, and rather, simply finding the cure.

Worth proceeded very carefully on trying to improve Zombie's comdition, when meanwhile, Hanna and I would go out to all sorts of bars and differend joints in town, often returning to his apartment for some... action. It didn't seem like there were many other cases around to bother us. Besides, Hanna had told me that November was a slow month for creepies, and not even Sassybat was around much.

I was the leader, the assertive one. I sucked his neck as I explored him, and he would let out small moans of pleasure as I dug deeper into him. He told me to be aggressive- he said it hurt, but in a good way. I dug my nose into his sweet smelling, curly mess of red hair. I was wet and very erect as I listened to his continuous sighs and moans when we built up into a climax.

He tensed up under me as I pushed us both into an orgasm. He squeaked as I removed myself and quickly slipped my clothes back on. Hanna was sprawled out on the sheets, panting. He was sweating. As I buttoned my shirt, I felt the shadow of a smile approach my lips. Action, especially intercourse, seemed to take so much out of him.

"I'm going to take a shower." He stated breathlessly.

I giggled, my skinny legs still shaking from the orgasm, which was paticularly satisflying this time. Hanna stared at me before he struck the typical, goofy Hanna smile. "Alright, go." I said, smiling as well. He grabbed a towel off the ground and wrapped it around his waist, and I pecked him on the cheek as he went past.

I plopped myself down on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. I didn't go back to my apartment very often nowadays, and Hanna's apartment was like home to me. I suppose we were roomates, and I didn't mind that, in fact, I liked it. The funny thing is that our relationship was often silent. He would make the first moves before handing the leadership over to myself. Sometimes it just ended at foreplay, or some nights were like tonight- going all the way.

As I heard Hanna start the shower in the other room, I had an idea. I could use a shower too.

I shed my clothes once more and crept up to the bathroom door. It was shut tight, concealing all the steam and heat... and Hanna. I turned the knob, allowing the door to glide open a few inches. Steam was everywhere, fogging up the mirrors all around the bathroom. There he was, silhouetted against the shower curtain. I pushed open the door a few inches more, stepping inside, then closing and locking it with a gentle _click._

I could see him freeze. "C-Conrad?"

"Hanna, love." I proceeded until my fingers found the curtain, pulling it open slightly, exposing his pale body. At first he looked startled, suprised to see me. But then his eyes closed half-way, and a lazy smile appeared on his face. I was getting horny as hell.

He was so tired, he looked about to fall over. I stepped into the shower and put my arms around him and he crumpled into my embrace. I rested my chin on his shoulder, my cheek against his. The water was hot, it pelted and washed us together, two bodies pressing against eachother. His hot, wet skin against mine... I felt like we were about to merge, as one.

He was practically asleep in my arms as he turned his face to face mine, cracking eyes open just barely. "Conrad?" He moaned sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"If I didn't love you so much..." He squeaked out. "You would be _so _dead for doing things like this."

"I know." I replied with a smile, easing his body against mine.

_ERBEBEBEBEBEBEEEEP!_

Hanna's eyes blinked open. "The p-phone..." He stuttered. "Shit..." He straightened up and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a fresh towel off the rack as he did so. I watched him go, leaving the door half open.

In a few minutes, he was standing back in the doorway, phone in hand. "Get your clothes on, that was Worth." Worry shadowed his face. "He wants us to get to his office ASAP."

I nodded before stepping out of the shower, wondering what exactly was so important...


End file.
